Support structures, such as utility poles, are often used to suspend electrical lines, such as power distribution lines, above the ground. These support structures are generally located outdoors and may be of a variety of different configurations to suspend one or more lines. One problem with such lines, particularly where the lines are power distribution lines that transmit electrical power at high voltages, is that birds or other animals may land or climb onto the lines. Such contact of distribution lines by animals, particularly adjacent the support structure, may result in a shock to the animal, possibly resulting in the death of the animal, if the animal causes a short or electrical flashover allowing current to flow through the animal.
For example, it is known that birds from time to time perch on support structures such as utility poles. For certain birds, their wing span is great enough to contact two parallel lines or otherwise create an electrical flashover during take off or landing. In addition to harming the bird, such an electrical flashover can also cause a power outage or other problem with the power distribution system.